peruvianfandomcom-20200214-history
Languages
Massey Project: Castellano-Inglés Peggy Massey escribió más de 300 artículos bilingües, mayormente acerca de la vida en Lima. Usamos los artículos para proveer práctica en leer, escribir y pronunciar el inglés. Esto es explicado, paso por paso en el documento. ' Este documento draft escrito por: Paul Anthony Goulder y Juan Antonio Villalobos ''' Aprende inglés ' Estimados miembros: Algunos de ustedes deben recordar a Peggy Massey MBE. Ella escribió un artículo bilingüe varias veces a la semana desde los años 60 y los años 80 y por algún tiempo ahora hemos estado desarrollando cursos de idiomas utilizando estos artículos. Esta versión es de inglés para hispano-hablantes. Vea ejemplo: el museo de Congreso y de la Inquisición ''- Será ofrecido de forma gratuita. - No tomará gran cantidad de su tiempo. - Puede ser divertido, tienen elementos de crucigramas. Diseñado para complementar clases con tutores contratados, que no son incluidos en este esquema. Todos los que deseen mejorar su inglés, sin importar la edad, son bienvenidos a utilizar estos recursos y, a cambio, podrán ayudarnos dando su comentario a: paulgoulder@yahoo.com Use la mínima cantidad de pistas para obtener un score alto. Si está en un grupo de dos o más, su “study buddy”/compañero de estudios les facilitara las pistas desde la tabla que vera más adelante. '''Para el estudiante':' Si usted está estudiando un idioma extranjero y no cuenta con un tutor, necesitara bastante autodisciplina, motivación, y otros incentivos para ayudarle a avanzar. Es aquí donde los compañeros de estudio son útiles. Ellos serán capaces de medir (pace) su aprendizaje dándole pequeñas tareas con intervalos que ustedes decidirán. Por ejemplo, cada intervalo, su compañero de estudios le entregara una frase para traducir. Después la traducción es comparada con la respuesta correcta. Si el compañero de estudios vive en la misma casa no habrá ningún problema en entregar las hojas de ejercicios. En caso contrario, email o las redes sociales pueden ser utilizados. Después de cada cierta cantidad de días el estudiante habrá completado todas las oraciones en el artículo, que podrán ser releídas y comparadas con una grabación si es posible. Note. These exercises using bilingual articles are seen as an addition to a language course with a professional tutor and plenty of conversation practice. Estos ejercicios utilizando artículos bilingües serán vistos como un complemento al curso con un tutor profesional y práctica de conversación. Consejos útiles y preguntas para el compañero de estudios y el estudiante: # Feed a phrase/ alimenta una frase ' La tarea principal del compañero de estudios es mantener motivado al aprendiz (estudiante), siguiendo la meta del curso “little and often” (poco, pero frecuente), es decir trata de una frase pequeña cada dos días en lugar de un gran ejercicio cada semana. Se tiene que alimentar al aprendiz una frase extraída de un artículo cada dos días (Este periodo puede cambiar). * By hand! A mano! ''' * Hasta que el software esté listo. – y dependiendo también en los resultados del experimento en el cual estas inmerso ahora – el proceso tiene que ser hecho a mano. * '''Study buddy/ Compañero de estudios * '''El compañero de estudios tiene que dar o enviar la próxima frase en el artículo. * '''Study buddy 2/ Compañero de estudios 2 * '''El papel del compañero de estudios es proveer las pistas que son necesarias. Veamos en este experimento si es posible ocultar pistas. En otros palabras: “Como tenemos que utilizar las pistas?” * '''Study buddy 3/ Compañero de estudios 3 ' Mantener un record del desempeño del aprendiz. Deberíamos proveerle con una ficha para este propósito? * Algunas recomendaciones en como usted motivaría al aprendiz? # Si usted es un anglo-hablante, trate de hacer que el aprendiz lea en voz alta y corrija la pronunciación. (Se puede utilizar un software de reconocimiento de voz) DÍA / FRASE 1 Expresarlo en inglés: ''' En la Plaza del Congreso está el pequeño edificio blanco de la Inquisición, a la derecha, mirando al Congreso. Pronunciation Table (falta enlaces 04042016 pero prueba “small”) '''DÍA / FRASE 2 ''Expresarlo en inglés.'' Es un edificio colonial, pero la fachada'' original ha sido cubierta por un pórtico neo-clásico con columnas. It is a colonial building but the original facade has been covered by a neo-classical porch with columns. '''DÍA / FRASE 3 Expresarlo en inglés En el primer salón, famoso por su techo tallado. ' ' 'DÍA / FRASE 4 Expresarlo' en inglés'' ''' Hay una colección de documentos pertenecientes a la Inquisición y al Congreso 'DÍA / FRASE 5 Expresarlo' en inglés'''' Vale la pena estudiar estos papeles expuestos en vitrinas '''DÍA / FRASE 6 ''Expresarlo en inglés '' número 7 por ejemplo, lleva la firma de Santa Cruz que fue primero de nacionalidad peruana ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '''DÍA / FRASE 7 ''Expresarlo en inglés'' '' '''DÍA / FRASE 8 ''Expresarlo en inglés'' '' Y luego boliviana, debido a cambios en la geografía política de estos países. '''DÍA / FRASE 9 ''Expresarlo en inglés'' ' Muestra número 3 es una anotación de la primera cesión ordinaria de la cámara de diputados, setiembre 28, 1829. Día 10: Otras muestras llevan la firma de Simón Bolívar. Numero 48 trata del código penal de 1859; 47 es un mensaje de su excelencia Don Ramón Castilla, 1856; 44 es una propuesta de José Gálvez en 1856. There are another two paragraphs in Peggy Massey’s article which we will leave for the time being. This article about the Museum of Congress and the Inquisition was chosen at random. It is not necessarily typical of her work. Hay otros dos párrafos en el artículo de Peggy Massey, los cuales obviaremos por el momento. Es artículo acerca del Museo del Congreso y la Inquisición fue escogida al azar. No es necesariamente típico de su trabajo. Acknowledgements/Agradecimientos Artículos originales escritos por Peggy Massey. Este documento, escrito por: Paul Anthony Goulder y Juan Antonio Villalobos Edición, escaneo por: -Margareth Massey, Zoë Massey, Susana Park, Andrea Zuñiga. Comments about the course to both: antoniojuan1992@yahoo.ca, paulgoulder@yahoo.com Category:Peruvian Studies Category:Massey Category:Language